Truly Madly Deeply
by malika-azrael
Summary: Harry and Hermione make a list of criteria for Harry's ideal person. They come up with Lucius Malfoy name. Harry takes it seriously as he tries to date the man. What would happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fic. This story contains spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the series you have been warned. Danyealle helped editing the story. Thanks a lot for her help.Truly Madly DeeplyChapter I

"Where could I find someone who is not only mature but also not overly emotional?" Harry asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated on the couch near the fireplace on Gryffindor's head boy and girl dorm. Hermione got the head girl position, which was no surprise at all and Ron got the head boy position. Meanwhile, Harry was a quidditch captain so he didn't feel left out by them.

Of course, Ron's appointment was met by various reactions. A happy shrieks from Mrs. Weasley for example. "Ron! A head boy! Oh I'm so happy!" she exclaimed tearfully. "Just like every other boy in our family," she ranted. Mrs. Weasley completely forgot about Fred and George, just as she did when Ron was appointed as prefect in their fifth year.

Or a full teasing from Fred and George. "Our Ronnikins? A head boy?" Fred asked dramatically. "The world has come to end!"

"I'm afraid so my dear brother," George added, sighing sadly.

"Those lemon drops Dumbledore always eats must have addled his brain," Fred stated. And both of them kept listing ridiculous reasons as to why Dumbledore would appoint Ron as head boy, each was more unbelievable than the previous.

Hermione handled the matter in a very Hermione way. "Wow Ron, that's really great! Being head boy is a great responsibility and we must do our best not to disappoint Professor Dumbledore. I think you could start by studying harder from now on."

This opinion, however, was met by very loud sigh from the red head. "I think I already regret being chosen as Head Boy," he said in low voice, afraid of being overheard by his girl friend.

They were in seventh year now and life continued on, without Voldemort for once. How could all of this have happen? Well, it began at the Department of Mysteries at the end of Harry's fifth year. When Voldemort tricked him to go there and resulted in the battle in the end, many of Death Eaters were caught red handed.

One of them was Lucius bloody Malfoy. The patriarch of Malfoy family, Voldemort's right hand man and the last the sire of annoying little ferret. In order to get his freedom and escaped Azkaban, Lucius proposed to help them to destroy Voldemort. When Harry asked why they should trust him, Lucius replied that he didn't want to serve a madman any longer. Lucius also said that Voldemort had strayed from his path. Voldemort now was nothing but a maniac, far from inspirational leader he once was. And the last reason… he was Lucius Malfoy. He bowed to no one. Funny thing was, it was that reason that made Harry believed in Lucius.

The secret of Voldemort's immortality turned out to be a Horcrux, a vessel for his soul. As long as Voldemort had those then nobody could kill him. So, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Snape and the Order of Phoenix spent one year tracking all the Horcrux down and destroyed them. Voldemort, angry when he found out about that, had challenged Harry to duel. The psychopath, however, forgot that his wand and Harry's wand were brothers therefore his spell rebounded back and killed him in the process.

Finally, it was over. Harry was really glad. After that, Fudge was replaced by Scrimgeour, who turned out to be a better man than his predecessor. Sirius was finally a free man too, after Wormtail was caught. Thankfully, Sirius managed to beat Bellatrix in the duel. So now he lived quite happily with his godfather in the newly renovated Grimmauld Place. Remus, too, had come back to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Now Harry could live freely as a teenager without all that death threats from old Voldemort. But that was what brought him to his current state now… After breaking up with Cho, he hooked up with Marissa Montgomery, a Gryffindor girl in the same year as Luna and Ginny. But they broke up a few months later. Then he briefly dated Theodore Nott. That almost gave Ron heart attack.

Yes, Theo was a Slytherin but the boy turned out to be okay. Sure, his father was a Death Eater but Theo was actually neutral. He also never joined Malfoy's gang and was quite smart. Hermione accepted his reasons but not Ron. Every time Theo was near, Ron would enter defense mode.

"You would never know what he's planning Harry!" Ron cried out. "So, I'm not going to let him to lure me into a false sense of security." He had exclaimed loudly. In the end, he only stayed with Theo a few weeks, which really relieved Ron.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione mumbled. "You're paranoid."

Harry thought that he needed someone who was mature enough and not overly emotional. She or he also had to know what they wanted.

"Well? Ron, Hermione?" he prodded. Ron was okay if he wanted to talk about girls but the boy would flee as if to save his life if Harry tried to talk to him about boys.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really Harry?" she said. "Not overly emotional?"

"Cho cried when I kissed her," he said defensively. "Beside that, I'm confused. Back when we're together, when she said yes she actually meant no and when she said no she actually meant yes. How am I supposed to know? Why couldn't she say it in a way I could understand?"

Ron nodded vehemently, agreeing with his best friend.

"Marissa was also the same way," he said again. "She asked me which one is better, the red dress or green dress? I said red. Then she said that the green one looked better on her. Then I said she should buy the green one. She replied that I had said she should choose red one and that confused her. Do you know that I spent two hours waiting for her to decide which bloody color she liked the best?'

Ron nodded vehemently again. "Yeah," he said. "I'm totally agreed with you mate. Why do girls ask for our opinion when they actually don't want to hear it?" At Hermione's glare, he cowed and corrected hurriedly. "Of course not all girls behave like that."

"I certainly hope not!" she said. "That's a discrimination against woman!"

"And Theo…" Harry continued before they could start one of their infamous arguments. "He is nice but he is not mature enough."

Ron groaned at this.

"Harry," Hermione began in know it all voice. "If that's what you want I'm afraid you have to broaden your horizon outside Hogwarts walls."

Harry would have laughed if Hermione's expression weren't so serious. "What?" he managed to ask.

"You want someone who's mature. No offense Harry, but you want that because you have gone through a lot since you were born. You faced Voldemort every year. People place their hope on you even though you're only a boy. You grew up faster than us because the situation forced you to. Unfortunately, no one at Hogwarts can match you at that," she told him seriously. "If you want someone who is mature enough, then you have to go look for an adult Harry."

Ron choked at this.

Harry thought about it. It seemed that Hermione was right and since they were going to graduate from Hogwarts in the next few months, it wouldn't be a problem for him. "Okay so we have a criteria now. Someone who is mature and not overly emotional."

"How many people do we know that are mature and posses self control as well as intelligent?" Hermione asked, adding the intelligent part on her own.

"Not many I think," Harry said, frowning.

"What about their looks?" Hermione pressed further.

Harry rolled his eyes. He felt like he was a criminal who was being interrogated by a police right now. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this topic to Hermione. The girl took things far too serious. "Well, I don't demand that person be gorgeous, but well as long as he or she is decent and neat is okay. Oh," he said. "I also want someone to talk too. Not a genius or something but at minimum could hold conversation with me. Which means that person has to look at me and not see the boy who lived and be confident. "

"That might be difficult." Hermione said.

"Yeah, the entire wizarding world worships you mate," Ron muttered. "I would say that the only ones who still hates you is either Snape or Malfoy," he said, laughing at the thought. Harry and Hermione weren't laughing however. They were too busy thinking.

"Hmm…" Hermione tapped her finger against the table.

Harry was thinking too. Well many people he knew fit into one or more of these criteria but not all of them. Who was the person who fit into all of these? An image came into his head. "Oh no…" he said.

At the same time, Hermione said the same thing. "Oh no Harry…"

"What? What?" Ron asked, looking at both of them.

"Mature and intelligent…" Hermione began.

"More like cunning and sly actually," Harry corrected.

"Posses great self control and is very confidant," she continued.

"More like arrogant and cold hearted bastard actually," Harry corrected again.

"And actually dislikes you," she said again. "Only that person…"

"Lucius Malfoy," they finished together.

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned in distress.

**Author's Note:**

Hi. It's me again. This is comedy story actually so don't hope for anything that is as serious as my other stories. And also, this will be short, maybe three or four chapters.

As always, please give me reviews.

I know that maybe many other characters can fit into Harry's criteria but this is Lucius and Harry story so yeah… and Lucius was already divorced in this. More in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I also don't make money from writing this fic. Contains spoiler for all Harry Potter books. Danyealle helped edit this chapter. Thanks a lot for her help.Truly Madly DeeplyChapter II

"Why not?" Harry asked at his best friend's groan

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"There is no harm in trying," he said, shrugging.

"Harry!" Ron complained. "When I said that the only one left that hates you is Malfoy, I didn't mean for you to go date him!"

"Beside that," he continued, completely ignoring Ron's words, "Lucius Malfoy is not too bad on the eyes either."

"I am not hearing this! I am not hearing this!" Ron mumbled, trying to block the words. "This is Malfoy we're talking about! He gave Riddle's diary to Ginny!"

"He also helped us defeat Voldemort," he reminded him. "Besides that, it's not like I'm going to marry him."

Ron turned green at this. "Urgh Harry!" he moaned. "You made me lost my appetite."

"Really? I thought that was an impossible feat to achieve," he replied cockily.

"Urgh!"

Hermione finally took pity at the redhead. "Stop teasing him Harry," she said.

"Sorry," he replied without feeling any sorrow at all. "It's just it was really easy, you know."

Ron grumbled about two traitorous friends he had under his breath.

"Back to the topic guys," the girl ordered.

Harry took a breath. "Like I said…there's no harm trying. And Lucius is single now so there won't be a problem I think."

"Since when Malfoy become Lucius?" Ron objected.

Ignoring him, Hermione nodded. "Well, if that is what you want, we'll help you of course," she said.

"What?" Ron asked, horrified that he was going to play matchmaker to Lucius Malfoy who was the bane of Weasley family.

"I said," Hermione emphasized her words. "That we are going to help Harry. Do you have problem with that?" she asked menacingly.

Ron gulped at seeing her look. "No," he hastily said. "Of course I'll help Harry. He is my best friend."

"Good," she nodded, satisfied.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. The girl was scary when she wanted to. Harry, however, couldn't hold onto his laughter at the scene. Soon, three of them were laughing and the conversation moved to another topic.

They didn't talk about it again since Gryffindor had Quidditch match with Hufflepuff the next week and Harry was too busy practicing. Hufflepuff seeker was Zacharias Smith whom Harry truly disliked and he was more than happy to beat him in the game. With this victory, Gryffindor was in the lead for both for House Cup and Quidditch Cup.

The next day while they were doing their homework, at Hermione's insistence of course, she felt that she had let them easily under the Quidditch practice reason, when Ron suddenly said. "Uhm…about few days ago, you guys aren't really serious right?"

"About what?" Harry asked, looking up from his Potions homework. He still disliked the class but since he needed it as the part of Auror requirements he had to take it.

"About Malfoy of course!" he exploded.

He shrugged. "I'm going to try it. After all, like Hermione said, I have to broaden my horizons." This time the last few words were said in snickers.

Ron paled. "But…how are you going to do that?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, in which he tried his best to calm himself. Normally, he didn't want to know at all about Harry's escapades with another male but this was Malfoy. He had to know about the whole thing. Who knew what would happen? After all, Lucius Malfoy was devil incarnate and his poor, innocent friend was the next victim in line for the said devil. "That doesn't mean I agree with you Harry!" he quickly added.

"Ron!" Hermione piped up without looking up from her homework. Well, multitasking was one of her skill. "What did I say few days ago? I told you that we'd support Harry no matter who he chooses."

"Yes Hermione," he mumbled obediently.

"But, still, I also wonder Harry," Hermione said. "How are you going to do that? I mean is we're at Hogwarts right now and Lucius is, well, out there. Unless you want to wait until we graduate from here," she added as an afterthought.

"Well," he smiled slightly at this. "I happen to know that Lucius visits his son once a month during Hogsmeade weekend."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Hermione questioned.

"Theo told me once," he simply answered.

"So you're just going barging into them?" Ron asked skeptically.

Harry almost groaned aloud. "Of course not." He answered. "Unless I'm invited of course," he added cheekily.

"Invited by him?" Ron almost shrieked. "How the hell did you make Lucius Malfoy invite you to lunch with him?"

"Boys!" Hermione voice cut in. "As much as I find this conversation interesting, I can't help but wondering if both of you have finished your homework?"

"Uhmm…" Ron flushed guiltily.

"Do your homework first, then we can talk," she admonished them. "You should know that we're going to have NEWTS in a few months and on top of that you're Head Boy too Ron. You should set good example to other students." Then she turned to him. "You too Harry. You need good NEWTS results to join Auror training."

"Yes Hermione," they answered in unison. After all, they knew better than to defy her in school matter.

**XXX**

"Here Harry," Remus said, handing him his homework.

"Thanks Professor," he replied. He got outstanding, obviously since DADA was his favorite lesson especially with Remus back to teach. With Voldemort's death, the curse on DADA teacher position was gone therefore, it was safe for Remus to return to school. And with Remus being a best friend of Harry's parents, especially with he and Dumbledore defending him, nobody dared to question Remus werewolf situation.

After Remus finished distributing the homework, he began reviewing the subject for NEWTS. For Harry, it seemed that was all Hogwarts teachers did these days. Including Snape, who told them to brew a potion without looking at textbook at all. Memorizing those potion recipes took a lot if effort on his part and he sometimes envied Ron who didn't take potion for NEWT level. The redhead had chosen to take Muggle Studies as an easy way out. This choice enraged Hermione greatly.

In potions, they sat in a group of four people with Harry's group consisted of him, Hermione, Ernie McMillan and Theodore Nott. That was how he knew Theo personally. Until now, he was a still friend with Theo and it was proven to be useful. The other boy was a loner and the type people usually ignored. But because of that, he knew all gossips, news and rumors about Slytherin students, pureblood students and families. And since Theo wasn't particularly close with Malfoy or any Slytherin studentss he shared his information with Harry. And that was how he knew that Lucius would visit his son this Saturday.

"Good morning Hermione, Ron," Harry greeted them when he showed up for breakfast this morning.

"Morning Harry," she replied.

"Morning Harree," Ron said while chewing his food, making his words slurred.

"Ready for Hogsmeade today?" he asked, putting sausages and omelet into his plate.

"Yes of course!" Ron answered.

"You look…very excited today," Hermione said, observing his best friend.

"Well, you will see later," he replied.

Hogsmeade had expanded since Voldemort's fall. There were many new shops and buildings there. And Harry knew that many wizards and witches moved to live there too since living on magical environment would be much easier for most of them to use magic without fear being seen by muggles.

Hermione, as usual dragged them to bookshops to buy quill and parchments. Then they went to the Quiddicth shop. It didn't have supplies as complete as the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley but still it was fun looking at the brooms and Quidditch accessories there. Then they went to Zonko's, which now was a branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes since Fred and George bought it.

At lunchtime, Harry dragged them to the new restaurant at Hogsmeade, where Hermione finally understood why he seemed excited today, for they had seen Lucius Malfoy with his son. Apparently, the Malfoys were heading in the same direction with them.

"Mr. Malfoy," he called.

Lucius turned at his voice, as well as his son. "Mr. Potter," he regarded him coldly. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," he said the last word in almost a sneer. Helping them to defeat Voldemort didn't change his behavior at all.

"It's a pleasure meeting you here Mr. Malfoy," he said. In the background, Ron was grumbling under his breath.

Lucius managed to hide his surprise well, Harry noticed. After all, when was the time Harry was ever glad to see Lucius' presence anyway? And the man must be wondering as to why Harry would bother to talk with him.

"Likewise Mr. Potter," Lucius replied, looking at Harry intently as if it was the first time they ever meet. Maybe Lucius was checking if he was under influence of potion accident or nasty hex because of his current behavior.

"So, where are you going Mr. Malfoy?" he asked and then added. "May I call you Lucius? Mr. Malfoy sounds so old and you're not old at all. Far from it actually," he said, eyeing the man upside down. He totally ignored the twin-horrified expressions both Malfoy and Ron had on their faces. Hermione, on the other hand, looked amused at the whole situation.

"My son and I are going to have lunch together," Lucius answered. Apparently, the man had figured out what he was trying to do. Then again, anyone with brain must have figured it out with the blunt approach he used.

"What a coincidence," he said, very well aware that it wasn't a coincidence at all since he had gotten the information from Theo. "My friends and I are also going to have lunch." He said, looking straight at Lucius' eyes.

Lucius caught the meaning behind his words of course. "Well, you could always join us Mr. Potter," he said, smirking.

"Splendid," he said, smiling charmingly. Even though he knew Lucius agreed to it only because the man wanted to find out about this completely bizarre thing it was fine by Harry. Not everyday you find that your number one enemy was flirting to you. "And please call me Harry," he said, linking his arm to the crook of Lucius' arm. "Mr. Potter sounds so formal and I have a feeling that we'll be a close acquaintance in the future."

He turned back to Ron and Hermione and found out that the redhead face was frozen in shock along with Malfoy. "Well, come on. You too Malfoy."

Malfoy was still speechless and Ron opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.

"That was…fast," Hermione said a few moments later, staring at her friend and Lucius' retreating figure. The two had walked ahead of them. Among three of them, she was the least affected one, maybe her calm and rational mind contributed to that.

"That was an understatement of the century," Ron muttered after he found back his voice, joining her in staring at Harry and Lucius' back.

"That almost made me sick," Malfoy mumbled, looking quite green.

**Author's Note: **

Hi. It's me again. Thanks for all of your reviews although I don't get as many as I want. But hey…every author love reviews.

As I said before, this fic is humor/comedy/parody so don't expect for anything that is so serious here. I have seen too many angst in Lucius/Harry pairing that I want to write one that would make us laugh. Well, at least I hope this is funny enough. As always, give me reviews.

And Happy Spring Festival to you who celebrate it. This year the New Year falls on February 14th, the same day with Valentine. May you get a lot of angpau ^ ^;;;; That's certainly one of the wish in my list…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything and I don't make money from writing this. The story contains spoiler for all Harry Potter books. Danyealle helped editing this chapter. Thanks a lot for her help.

**Truly Madly Deeply**

Chapter III

They turned heads during their way to the restaurant. Some even openly gawked at them. Harry didn't blame them at all, after all, when did you see him and Lucius, who were once enemies, walking together, arm in arm? In fact, the waiter at the restaurant also gaped at the sight before he managed to control himself. Harry almost snickered at that.

They were seated in the corner, which was the best position because the other customers there also stared at them. Harry had no doubt that the first thing they would do as soon as they stepped out of this place was to find someone to share the news with. The situation was really weird. Lucius was seated on the head table. Malfoy sat at his right and Harry sat at his left. Ron sat beside Harry since he didn't want to be near Malfoy and because he had to protect his best friend from devil. Hermione sat beside Malfoy, who, for once, didn't complain at all about the seating arrangement. The teen was too busy giving him death glare after he recovered from his shock. He also kept looking to Harry and then back to his father and then back at Harry again as if trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The waiter brought their food, a traditional English menu, for lunch. Ron completely forgot everything when he saw the food and soon engrossed himself in eating anything that was placed in front of him. Lucius ate his food calmly but Harry could feel his stare from time to time. Malfoy, on the other hand, was only toying with his food.

Harry knew that Lucius must be truly curious about this. The again, who wouldn't? In the past, whenever he faced Lucius, they were always at wand point and either insulting or trying to kill each other. And now, Harry wanted to have lunch together with him?

"So Potter," Lucius began once they finished the food and began eating dessert. He completely ignored Harry's request to call him by his first name, something Harry knew he would do. "I have to inquire as what brings you here actually."

Meaning Lucius wanted him to tell his purpose of seeking him out. "I just happen to stroll around here when I spotted you, I decided to greet you," he replied.

Lucius looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "What a coincidence then," he said silkily. His tone really reflected his opinion that he didn't believe Harry, not a bit.

He smiled enigmatically. "Well, if you want to know the truth why don't we talk about this another time, privately of course," he added. "Another lunch or dinner and you can ask anything you want." He finished his words slyly.

Malfoy looked really sick at his declaration. Ron, luckily, was still so engulfed in his dessert to notice anything other than his food or else the redhead would be in the same predicament as Malfoy. But Harry really had to applaud Malfoy for holding himself in front of his father for so long. He had expected him to explode anytime now.

Lucius looked at him, as if trying to read him, then said. "Very well then Potter."

"I am glad we have come to agreement." Harry replied.

After lunch, Harry, Hermione and Ron planned to go back to Hogwarts while Lucius and his son still had something to do. Harry knew Malfoy must be dying for an opportunity alone with his father so he could question whether Lucius had lost his sanity or not by agreeing to lunch with Harry Potter of all people. But then, Harry would freak out too if someone younger than he was flirting with his father. In front of his face nonetheless.

Feeling really bold, he stepped forward and kissed Lucius on the mouth. It was only a simple peck on the lips though. As he stepped back, he found a stunned Lucius Malfoy who seemed was rendered speechless. Harry had never seen Lucius loose control like this. Not even in his second year when he freed Dobby from the man. And that was saying something.

Malfoy, on the other hand, looked like he had been struck by lightning. Not once or twice, but ten times, repeatedly.

"Well, I have to go now. See you next time Lucius," he said cheekily to Lucius who still didn't give any respond. "Do owl me later." Then he turned, ready to leave but only to find an unconscious Ron on the floor. The shock at seeing his best friend kissing the enemy of his family had proven to be too much to handle as it turned out.

"Ron! Ron!" he called, nudging his body with his foot but the boy didn't respond. "Wake up Ron." he turned to Hermione. "What should we do?" he asked.

"I think we should levitate him to the castle. It's better than waking him now. He might pass out again." This time the girl couldn't hold her snicker. "I never knew that you had that side to you Harry," she commented as they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

"I don't know either," he admitted. "But it was fun. The looks on their faces was priceless." They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron woke up a moment later, already on his bed in his head boy room. Why was he here? Didn't he go with Harry and Hermione to Hogsmeade earlier where they met with Lucius Malfoy and they lunch together. The food there was really delicious anyway and then… and then Harry kissed Lucius! Eeeeew! It was a nightmare!

He stormed out from his room and, to his great relief, he found both Harry and Hermione sitting in the common room, doing their homework. "Harry! Hermione!" he exclaimed.

They both looked up from their homework. Hermione had insisted they to do homework if they had nothing else to do.

"Ron." Hermione was the first who greet him.

"Hi Ron! Glad that you wake up finally!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"I'm so glad both of you are here! I have this really weird dream." He said, relieved.

"What dream?" Harry asked.

"Uhm…I had a dream that we went to Hogsmeade and then we have lunch with both of Malfoys-" he didn't have a chance to finish his words as both his friend burst out laughing.

"What? What?" he asked. Did he miss something?

Ron truly looked like a lost child and that only made Harry laughed louder.

"Actually Ron." Hermione began, mirth in her eyes. "It wasn't a dream. We did go to lunch with the Malfoys."

"So- so Harry also…" Ron was afraid to finish his words.

Hermione sighed. "Yes Ron. Our Harry here did kiss Lucius."

"What?" Ron bellowed. "But- but – it's Malfoy." He whimpered, looking horrified. "Malfoy, the Lucius Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know who he is Ron."

"We have agreed to support Harry in this matter, remember?" Hermione chimed in.

"Fine! Urgh!" he grumbled. "You both are so mean." He whined.

Harry smiled at the scene. He was so lucky to have supporting friend like them. Wondering as to what Lucius and Malfoy were probably talking or doing right now, he gestured for Ron to sit near them. In fact, Malfoy probably suggested for his father to check himself in Saint Mungo's. But still, he couldn't wait for Lucius' owl to come.

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews. Because I got this many review only for one chapter I decided to update this first. This chapter is short. I actually planned it longer but then I decided to cut it and put the some of the part into next chapter.

About my other fic, I'm still working on it so don't worry. I will update but it will take time. And to SanctumSyte, you're right.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything. Danyealle helped editing this chapter. Thanks a lot for her help. Contains spoiler.Truly Madly DeeplyChapter IV

When Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up later for dinner all eyes in the Great Hall immediately swiveled towards them, particularly to Harry. Then, almost as one, everyone began to whisper and mutter to each other while staring at him. He could pretty well guess that this must be the result of his stunt in Hogsmeade earlier. After all, he did meet with some students there. Students, who would love nothing more than to share the latest gossip with their equally eager friends. Harry could hear the snippets of their conversation as they walked along.

"You're joking right?"

"No way! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"But Lucius Malfoy is old!"

"But still so gorgeous..." her friend replied, giggling.

"He is so cool too."

"Wish I had a father like him."

Ignoring all the stares and whispers, he sauntered to Gryffindor table, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry," Seamus greeted him eagerly.

"Yes Seamus?" he asked.

"We," he indicated himself, Dean and Neville, "have heard the news." Dean nodded at that and Neville nodded too, a bit hesitantly than his friend.

"What he means is that we want to know if that's true," Ginny piped in.

"Wondered about what is true?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"That you went to lunch with Lucius Malfoy, hand in hand." Ginny replied, annoyed.

"I suppose that's true," he replied, putting sausage into his plate. Next to him, Ron was already digging in to his dinner.

"Really?" Seamus asked. "I can't believe it," he muttered.

"Are you okay Harry?" this question came from Neville.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Why did you ask that?"

"Because we doubt that you would go to lunch willingly with Malfoy," Ginny answered for Neville.

He nodded in understanding. "Well, not only me. Actually Ron and Hermione were there too."

"But why?"

Harry sighed. He knew that he better answered this now rather than to have them bugging him until they got their answer. "Isn't that obvious?" he said.

"Yeah," Lavender chimed in. "Lucius Malfoy is definitely one handsome man even though he's way much older." By now, the entire Gryffindor students seemed to have gathered to hear the story. Even some students from other houses, inconspicuously, had leaned over to hear the story too. "Cold and handsome."

"Yeah," Parvati giggled. "And rich too."

"I can't believe it!" Ron groaned. For the first time he spoke. "Not both of you too!"

Neville, Dean and Seamus shared the same opinion with the redhead. "Why do girls like that type?" Seamus grumbled.

"Harry, you definitely have my support here!" Lavender practically squealed, making Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uhmm….thanks?" He mumbled awkwardly. Never in his life had he thought this could be happen. Ron, seeing the look on his face, began to laugh. That was until Hermione smacked him on the head, which promptly shut him up.

"I-uh…that's your decision Harry," Neville said. "I will always support you of course."

"Thanks Neville," he replied.

After that, the dinner went peacefully even though, when he looked at Slytherin table, he could see that Malfoy was glaring at him. Further observation told him that the Slytherin students were the most silent one. Apparently, their fear of Malfoy stopped them from voicing their opinions on the topic aloud. Theo, on the other hand, was giving him amused look.

When they left Great Hall after dinner, he saw that Theo was already leaning on the wall, waiting for him. "You guys go ahead," he told Ron and Hermione.

Ron gave Theo suspicious look but didn't say anything. Hermione then dragged him away.

"So, that's why you showed sudden interest in Lucius Malfoy." The taller boy said.

"You know that you're the best source of information Theo," he said playfully. He was really glad that he was still friends with the Slytherin teen as Theo turned out to be a good friend. In fact, he was a better friend than he was a boyfriend.

"What I'm interested in is why this sudden attraction," Theo said calmly.

And then Harry filled him in about the conversation he had with Hermione.

"So, Granger is the one who came up with the idea?" Theo asked, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Both of us came up with it," he corrected.

"You never cease to amaze me," Theo commented lightly then his voice turned serious. "Since this is really unexpected you succeeded surprising Lucius Malfoy with this. But next time it won't be as easy. He will be on guard Harry."

"I know," he admitted.

"Never underestimate the man." Theo advised him. "Malfoy is always sly and cunning. He's dangerous." Then Theo sighed. "Do you really know what you're getting into?"

"He wouldn't last being Death Eater otherwise," he replied. "But you worry too much Theo."

"I'm worried about you." Theo said quietly.

"I'll be fine." He assured his friend. "And for your question, I know what I'm getting into. In fact, I think that I know about the real Lucius Malfoy better than anyone else."

**XXXX**

Harry thought that Hogwarts would calm down the next day when it came to what had transpired at Hogsmeade. Sadly, he was mistaken. In fact, the gossip windmill had accelerated with Daily Prophet's help. The newspaper gleefully published a photo of him and Lucius, walking arm in arm, which was secretly, and added with headline 'The Boy Who Lived to Snag Lord Malfoy.' He groaned at this and thought that he was going to sue Daily Prophet.

Malfoy, Harry noticed, was livid. None of his housemates sat near him, probably fearing being used as punch bag. Not even the dumb twins Crabbe and Goyle. He had to wonder about what Lucius and his son talked about after their lunch together. At the high table, Dumbledore sat as usual although his eyes twinkled merrily. Remus looked troubled, maybe worried about him. Snape however looked quite green at the Daily Prophet he held in his hands.

The confrontation with Malfoy happened after breakfast. "Potter!" the blond barked angrily.

"What is it Malfoy?" he asked.

Malfoy stalked towards him. "What are you planning Potter?" the blond demanded harshly. "What's with you setting your sights on my father?" the teen was practically fuming, far from his usual self.

He sighed. "Surely Malfoy, that would be obvious." He answered, giving the same reply as he did to everyone else. "Why is it everyone always asks me that?" he asked, exasperated.

"I don't care who're dating Potter, but stay away from my father!" Malfoy yelled the last sentence out loud.

He sighed again. "Your father is an adult. He can take care of himself. Besides that, it's not like you can tell your father what he can and he can't do."

Malfoy chose to ignore his words. "You must be planning something Potter. I will find out about it and then you'll be very sorry." With that he stormed away.

After that, he was accosted by Remus who told him to go to his quarters. He went there only to find a fuming Sirius Black.

"Harry!" his godfather yelled when he saw him and then ran to hug him. "Harry! I'm so glad that you're alright."

Harry hugged him back. "Uhm…I'm okay Sirius," he said, trying to calm down the man. "What brings you here anyway?"

"What brings me here? What bring me here?!? What brings me here is this!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, waving Daily Prophet hysterically.

Remus who had been quiet the whole time decided to interrupt before Sirius could blow up again. "Is it true Harry?" he asked softly. "Because we all know how Daily Prophet works," he said, referring to Harry's fifth year. In the background, Sirius was still ranting about his obligation to protect his little precious, innocent godson from devil personified that was named Lucius Malfoy. Never mind that the said godson was already seventeen year old and already defeated the most evil wizard in the world.

"Yes, it is," he admitted. He truly hoped that no one would accost him again. But he suspected that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be the next candidates who would march here, demanding explanation. Really, was all this trouble worth it? He was beginning to regret his decision about trying to date Lucius.

"But why?" Remus asked confusion clear on his face.

Then Harry proceeded to tell them everything.

"So you just went there and made him invite you to lunch?" Sirius asked in disbelief after he finished his explanation.

"Yeah."

"That's truly marauder of you," Sirius said, distracted.

"Are you sure about all of this Harry?" Remus asked.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him!" Sirius growled.

He smiled fondly at both his godfather and honorary godfather. "I think I can handle him but if he tries something funny, you both could always prank him. I'm sure you have many ideas for that."

"Oh yeah," Sirius said enthusiastically. "I remember when we played pranks on him in the past. Lucius was already a prefect when we entered Hogwarts and he deducted points from Gryffindor when he caught us hanging around after curfew hours. And the payback…" Sirius trailed off, cackling evilly. "If he hurts you Harry…he'll wish he has never been born."

**XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the same time but different place, one Lucius Malfoy sat thinking about the whole situation he had with Potter. This all was triggered by today's Daily Prophet. He really should have a talk with the editor. Then they would know the consequences of invoking his wrath.

But, the person he blamed the most was Potter. It was Potter who caused all of this. The brat suddenly started flirting with him, much to his disbelief. At first, he thought that Potter had fallen victim to potion accident or spell gone stray but no, his observation told him that Potter was perfectly fine. And that made him suspicious. Why would Potter, of all people, flirt with him? That's why he allowed himself to have a lunch with him. Much to his dismay, the brat refused to tell him the truth. Potter even had courage to order him around! That was unacceptable! He was Lucius Malfoy. He was not to be crossed!

And the worst part was when they separated, Potter kissed him and he, being too shocked, didn't do anything. He had never been humiliated like this. He was an experienced man. He knew how to behave around woman and man who wanted his attention. But, for a mere seventeen year old boy to leave him speechless, it was unheard of. How dare Potter do this to him? He would find out what Potter was planning. And, after that, there would be hell to pay.

**XXXXXXXX**

A few days had passed and Hogwarts had finally calmed down. But it was about to become gossip frenzy again as on that morning a black eagle owl swooped down in front of Harry, delivering letter from Lucius Malfoy. Soon, the hall was buzzing once more. Everyone in the school knew that the only student who used eagle owls was Malfoy. And the teen in question looked ready to march to Gryffindor table and rip the letter apart.

"Well, what does he say?" Hermione asked eagerly. It was not only her. In fact, all the Great Hall occupants seemed to focus their eyes and their ears at his direction.

"Well, he wants to meet me. You know, to talk about this thing," he replied. "I think he must be really curious."

"That's great Harry," she said. "Then both of you could get to know each other."

"Eeeeeeeeew! Hermione!" Ron protested loudly. "Must you say that? You would ruin my appetite!"

"Really Ron," Hermione said. "And I could have just sworn that this is your third plate."

With that, both them descended into their infamous bickering. Harry ignored them, as usual. But, he smiled inwardly. Well, he might have been able to catch Lucius off guard the last time but now he knew Lucius would be cautious on him. That was fine. He would be ready.

At the promised time and place, Harry went to meet with Lucius. The days before were interesting to say. Malfoy was screaming murder at him. Harry then told him to bring the matter to his father instead of complaining to him. Honestly, didn't Malfoy realize that it took two people to dance? Why he always came to Harry then? He should go to whine to his father. Mrs. Weasley sent letter to him, suggesting checking his health in case Lucius cast Imperius curse at him. Harry rolled his eyes at that. Sirius also sent him a list of pranks to use if Lucius tried to do something funny.

"Potter," Lucius drawled coldly when he entered the dining room. The blond man had ordered them to be placed in private room this time.

"Lucius," he greeted the man, taking a seat in front of the blond. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Potter," Lucius replied, eyeing him frostily. "Although I would appreciate it if you don't waste anymore time talking about our welfare. What I'm interested in knowing what all of this about."

"It's really simple actually. I want to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend." He said calmly.

"I beg your pardon?" asked a gob smacked Lucius. He truly didn't see it coming. Not in a million years.

"Uhm…is that a yes or no?"

**Author's Note:**

Hi. It's me again. Thanks for your reviews. Since I got many reviews I decide to update this first. But don't worry about my other fic. I have chapter 19 of Unexpected Things ready. I only need to type it on my computer first.

I think the reason why we like Lucius Malfoy is because of the marvelous play by Jason Isaac as him in the movie. But to be honest, I didn't pay much attention to the character until I read the fic about him and Harry. Even that, I think the best Lucius in the movie was in the fourth when, you know, when he stopped Harry at the Quidditch stadium and had a few words with him and then at the fifth movie, at the department of mysteries. He truly was an aristocrat then.

And you remember when I said that I want to write when Malfoy had a nightmare about Harry being his evil stepmother for UT, well, I have decided to move it here since I think it would be funnier. And the last, this fic will be short because I plan to jump to the end unless I have some funny idea I could use. So if you have any suggestion…please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and properties. Thanks to Danyealle for editing this story. And the last this story contains spoiler for all Harry Potter books so you have been warned.Truly Madly DeeplyChapter V

"My answer would be yes, Potter." Lucius answered smoothly.

Now it was Harry's turn to stare at the man with astonishment. "Yes? That was it?" he blurted out. "No question as to why I asked you to be my boyfriend or something similar to that?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Potter, judging from your performance so far it's very obvious that you have planned this all along. Isn't it better that we don't waste our breath arguing about something that trivial?"

That made sense. It also convinced Harry that Lucius was planning something. He decided to play along and waited to see his next move.

"And, Mr. Potter," Lucius continued in his customary drawl. "You aren't very hard on the eyes either. I think this shall benefit both of us greatly." He finished, smirking.

'Typical of Lucius'. Harry thought in amusement. "It's nice to know that I don't need to persuade you," he said, shrugging.

"So," Lucius' smirk turned into feral one. "I think we should cement this, shouldn't we?" Then, without any further warning, the man leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry kissed him back. He even moved to straddle Lucius without breaking the kiss. A need of air finally forced them to break apart. "You know," he said conversationally. "If I knew that you're such a good kisser, I would have proposed this a long time ago." With that, he pounced the man.

An hour later, it was a tired, breathless but very sated Lucius Malfoy who rolled off of one Harry Potter. The situation was very surreal. In the past few days, Potter kept surprising him with odd comments. Obviously, when he told Potter to meet him, he didn't expect to end up in bed with the said teen. Two years ago, he would gladly kill the boy if he had a chance but now they were lying on the same bed together. He didn't even remember which one of them conjured the bed.

"That was great," Potter said as he lay beside him, grinning widely. "We should do that again."

"I didn't know it was that easy for you to jump into bed, Potter," he said, quite curious in fact.

"I did it once with Theo. We both were a bit curious at that time," Potter answered lightly. "Anyway, it's not like we're stranger. I have known you since I was twelve years old. And, last year, we interacted quite often when you helped us to hunt Voldemort's Horcruxes."

He looked at Potter for a long time before declared. "You really are something else."

"Call me Harry." The teen flashed him a grin. "Since we've slept together, I think we've moved past that."

"Fine then…Harry." As Lucius thought about it he really didn't see any loss if he accepted the proposition. In fact, he had a lot of to gain from this… relationship, he supposed, with the savior of the wizarding world. More so than the rewards he could reap from following the Dark Lord. Not to mention the fact that Potter was really attractive and very eager in the bed.

"Splendid. And when I said that we should do that again…" Potter...Harry now, smiled slyly at him. "How about now?"

Who was he to refuse such offer anyway?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lucius escorted him back to Hogwarts after that. When they left the restaurant there was already a carriage waiting for them. Lucius went inside the castle with him and, after that, left to have talk with his son, maybe to explain this whole thing, but not before giving him breathtaking farewell kiss. The man was an utter cold bastard but when he wanted to be, he could become perfect pureblood gentleman.

**XXXXXXX**

Dinner was quite amusing in Harry's opinion. The students who had seen him together with Lucius filled their friends in and, once again, he was the hottest piece gossip at Hogwarts. Malfoy was glaring murderously at him the entire dinner. Meanwhile, Hermione kept pestering him for details. Ron, on the other hand, tried his best to stay away from the topic, which wasn't a difficult thing to do since, once the meal was served, he devoured his food in bliss all thought about his best friend with Lucius Malfoy perished. Overall, the day ended well.

However, the next day, his good mood was ruined by Daily Prophet's headline.

"Harry!" Hermione's shocked exclamation caught his attention.

"What?" he asked. When he looked up, he saw that not only Hermione but also every student who had Daily Prophet in their hands was looking at him. At teacher's table Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily. At his side, Remus looked worried. Next to him, Snape looked like he had just swallowed tons of lemon drop. What was going on in here?

Hurriedly, he grabbed his own newspaper and read the headline. _Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Potter to open the first magical orphanage in England _was written in bold black ink. "I'm so going to kill him!" he exclaimed in shock. He quickly read the rest of the news.

_Dear Readers,_

_In one week, the first orphanage for magical children will be opened. The benefactor of this was none other than our respectable member of wizarding society, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy not only gave us the idea about how to help the unfortunate children but he also funded the whole thing. The orphanage also will host the muggleborn children with no family so they can grow up in an environment suited for them. _

_Not only that, when we interviewed Mr. Malfoy, he stated that Mr. Potter, the Chosen One, would come to the ceremony. Though It's impossible to forget, we still want to remind you that both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter were caught gallivanting together in Hogsmeade, which lead to the rumor about their relationship. Mr. Malfoy had stated that 'Harry' supports the idea wholeheartedly. Such wisdom from Mr. Potter. _

_Aside from Mr. Potter, the opening ceremony will also be attended by several members of Wizengamot and influential figures in the wizarding world. Stay tune readers, for we'll report the complete story._

"That bastard!" He growled, unconsciously tightening his grip on the paper so much that it tore into two. At the very same moment, a huge black eagle owl swooped down in front of him and dropped a letter before flew away. Arrogant like its master, he thought. The short letter only told him that Lucius would pick him up Saturday morning, so he better be prepared.

The nerve of that man! Who the hell was he to think that he could order him around? Sure, he knew that Lucius would milk the relationship they had for all it was worth but he didn't think it would happen this fast.

"Harry, are you alright?" came the worried voice of Hermione.

He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm just a bit surprised."

"Huh?" they finally got Ron's attention. "What is going on?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but nonetheless shoved the newspaper to him. Ron read it, eyes bulging out. "Bloody hell!" he grumbled out.

Hermione gave him dirty look. "What are you going to do?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to go."

"What?" Ron shrieked, causing every head on Gryffindor table to turn to look at them.

"Ron! Lower your voice!"

Ron blushed. "Uh…sorry Harry."

"Listen, this orphanage idea is a good thing okay. What I don't like is the fact that Lucius practically tricked me into going. If he asked nicely, I'd do it because it's a good cause, even though I hate press," he grimaced a bit. "Oh. I'll get him back for this."

"Good idea, Harry!" Ron agreed. "You could prank him, you know! Turning his hair red and gold! Bet he'll hate that!" he laughed at his own idea.

Harry wasn't going to prank Lucius based on Ron's idea. No, that wouldn't be fun.

XXXXXX

The next week was a scary reminisces of Harry's last week. Mrs. Weasley send him a letter and Sirius paid him a visit, again, accompanied by Remus. After he assured them that he was fine, he met with a fuming Draco Malfoy. Honestly, they all behaved as though Lucius would come to whisk him away and take him to some remote tropical island.

Saturday, as promised, Lucius came to pick him. They flooed to the Ministry of Magic and, from there they used car. A black shiny Jaguar. He was surprised to know that Lucius owned a car but since the ministry owned them as well, maybe Lucius didn't want to be left out.

The orphanage itself was a five floor building with a few house elves to cook, clean and wash as well as professional staff. The building was charmed so that if a muggle walked past it they would only see a vacant, ruin of a building. Lucius really had gone all the way. But, then again, the man never did anything halfway, especially when he wanted to get society's support. No one with half a brain would think that Lucius built the orphanage out of his kindness. They knew it. Lucius knew it.

After the opening ceremony was over, Lucius escorted him back to Hogwarts. "I must admit that I find your acceptance towards this entire thing a bit disturbing," Lucius commented.

He shrugged. "It's for good cause so I don't mind even though you paraded me around." This time he glared at Lucius. "What made me upset was you tricked me into going there."

"Ah yes," Lucius drawled. "I've been wondering when you'll bring up that topic. However, what has happened has happened. Nothing would change it."

"No. But I'll get you back for this. Just wait."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Well, in that case, I shall be waiting for this little revenge of yours." The man said mockingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Days had passed and today was the one where Gryffindor and Slytherin would have their first Quidditch match. It was also the day where he would extract his revenge. Why? Because Theo had told him that Lucius would attend this match seeing as this was his son's first time as Slytherin captain. Uruqhart, their Quidditch captain when Harry was in sixth year had graduated, so the position fell to Malfoy. Now, that he thought about it, Lucius also came to Malfoy's first match years ago. Oh, this would be perfect!

"I am going to beat you this time, Potter!" Malfoy sneered as he mounted on his broom.

He smirked at the blond. "Not going to happen in a million years, Malfoy!"

True to his words, Gryffindor flattened Slytherin in the match. Harry landed on the ground where he was quickly surrounded by his teammates, who were laughing and clapping.

"We won Harry!" Ron boisterous voice was the loudest.

He smiled at them, equally happy. Not far from them, Malfoy and his teammates had landed as well. Snape and Lucius walked towards them moment later. The blond quickly moved to his father side.

"Excuse me," he said and then marched off to Lucius. "Lucius!" he exclaimed loudly, getting the attention from Slytherin Quidditch team, Snape and also the ferret. "Thank you for coming to support me," he gushed out innocently. "You were right when you said I'll beat Slytherin. Such faith! And to think you were once a Slytherin too."

Snape looked like he was having aneurysm and the expression on Malfoy's face was totally priceless. It was worth every bit of it.

"Thank you again Lucius. You really are the best boyfriend in the world!" and with that he leaned forward to kiss Lucius' cheek, not on the mouth since they're on school ground. But his action was enough to shock Malfoy to oblivion.

Thud!

He turned around only to see Malfoy lying, out cold on the ground. The shock had been too much for him. He turned back to smirked smugly at the half irritated and half amused Lucius. Now, that would teach the man to never do anything without consulting him first.

**Author's Note: **

Hi! It's me again. As always thanks to all of you who reviewed. It has been quite long since the last time I updated this story. When I left a story and came back later I always don't get quite a hang on it.

World Cup is finally over with Paul the octopus chose the right winner. I think it's quite funny and amusing. Anyway, I have a problem with my wisdom tooth and the doctor recommended to go under operation to remove it since it grows sideways. I'm confused as I think do I really, really need to do it since I'm truly afraid of the operation, of the blood etc since my friend who had gone under the same operation had swelling for about one week. I have tried looking for information on Internet but the more I read the more frightened I am.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fic. This story contains spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the series you have been warned. Danyealle helped editing the story. Thanks a lot for her help.

**Truly Madly Deeply**

Chapter VI

_Draco Malfoy blinked as he opened his eyes blearily. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that he was on the Quidditch Pitch and Potter caught the Snitch before him then the git kissed his father! Urgh! He grimaced at the memory! The shock of seeing that had caused him to faint. Where was he anyway? He looked at his surroundings. It was his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. But what was he doing here? Shouldn't he be in the infirmary? He tried to get up but his body felt weak. It was then he noticed something strange. His hands…They were longer and looked older too. What the hell?_

"_Master Draco?" A house elf popped in, eyes widening in disbelief._

"_You!" he snarled at the house elf. "Get me a mirror! Now!"_

_The elf hurried to give Dracoo the mirror like he was ordered. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Draco screamed in horror as he saw his reflection there. He was old! He looked like he was thirty years something old for Merlin's sake! "What the hell has happened to me?" _

"_Master Draco is asleep for a long, long time," the elf answered. "Now Master Draco is awake. Tobby is to tell Master!" with loud crack, the elf disappeared. _

"_Wait!" the blasted elf was gone, leaving Draco alone._

_After a few minutes, that felt like a century for him, the door to his room opened and someone entered. It was his father! Lucius Malfoy's appearance hadn't change much because wizard aged slower than muggle did._

"_Draco!" Lucius ran to his son and engulfed him in a hug._

"_Father!" Thanks Merlin his father was there now. Lucius could explain everything to him._

"_I'm glad that you finally woke up. We thought that you're going to stay in coma forever." Lucius said. _

"_Coma?" he echoed._

"_Yes," his father nodded. "When you fell, your head hit the rock on the ground and you had been in a coma since."_

"_How…how many years have passed?" he asked, trembling in shock._

"_Twenty years," Lucius said quietly._

_A house elf popped in. "Master, Healer Grey is here," she announced._

"_Let her in," Lucius ordered._

"_Yes, Master."_

_The healer was a beautiful middle aged woman named Meredith Grey. After checking him and declaring that he was fine, she left. But, before that, she gave a lot of potion for Draco to drink. Those medicines made him sleepy so soon he fell asleep once more._

"_So, sleeping beauty, awake huh?" Unfamiliar voice penetrated Draco's mind. Was it morning already?_

"_He looks ugly for me." Another unfamiliar voice replied._

_What? He opened his eyes and screamed as he saw two young men standing next to his bed. One of them was Harry bloody Potter!_

"_Potter!" he snapped. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm not Harry Potter," the young man replied._

_Further inspection told him that the young man was right. Sure, he had Potter bird nest hair and green eyes but no, he wasn't Potter. The other young man had mischievous grey eyes and neat black hair._

"_I'm Alphard Sirius Black. Just call me Al." The Potter look alike said._

"_I'm James Potter the second," the grey eyed man said._

_Draco gaped at them. Black? Potter?_

_There was a knock on the door and Lucius entered the room. The man paused at the scene before him._

"_Good morning, Father," Alphard and James said in unison._

"_Draco," Lucius began. "Meet your stepbrothers, James and Al."_

_Merlin beard! That could only mean one thing. His father had married Potter and had two sons from the git! How could it possible? _

"_They're both in seventh year. Al is a Slytherin and James is Gryffindor."_

_James grinned at the revelation._

_Draco didn't know how much he could take._

"_Well, well, well, look at who is this."_

_Draco almost fell into coma again seeing the newcomer! It was Potter! The one and only! The bastard was dressed in black uniform that Draco knew was an Auror uniform. But the silver stripes told him that Potter wasn't a mere Auror but Head of Auror. Dear Merlin! What sins had he committed in the past that he deserved this kind of punishment? Behind Potter, stepped out a young man with blond hair and green eyes. Draco choked._

"_And this is Nicolaus." Lucius finished._

"_We're triplets," Al explained._

_Potter chose the moment to interrupt. "Lucius, the ambassador of Germany needs your reply as soon as possible."_

_Lucius looked like he was reluctant to leave but finally he gave up and bid Draco farewell, leaving him alone with Potter and his devil spawns._

"_Lucius is the Minister of Magic now," Potter said conversationally. "So, he is quite busy these days." Potter looked at him. "So, you finally wake up after all these years. Listen here, Malfoy, you have gone for years so I'm going to tell you that things have changed. Whether you like it or not. This is my home now and therefore you'll obey the rules I set."_

"_You can't do that!" _

"_Watch me." Potter replied. _

_Something shiny caught his attention. There, on Nicolaus' finger was the Malfoy ring that once belonged to him._

"_That's my ring!" he shrieked._

"_Well, you're in coma so Lucius made Nico his heir." Potter said casually. "James is the Potter heir and Al is Black heir, so it would be fair that Nico is a Malfoy heir."_

"_You got to be kidding!"_

_At that something moved out of James's sleeve. It was a snake. A highly poisonous one, in fact. The young man hissed and the snake disappeared into the shirt. _

"_A Parselmouth?" he asked weakly._

"_Yeah," James answered cheekily. _

"_Three of us were born with the ability," Al said, shrugging._

"_Father is ecstatic." Nico added._

_Draco was speechless._

"_I'm glad that we come to agreement, Malfoy." _

_Agreement? What agreement?_

"_As long as you live, here then you have follow my rules." Potter smirked suddenly and it scared Draco. "I knew I'm going to get you back for everything you have done to me at school. I can't wait to tell Ron and Hermione."_

"_NOOOOOO!" Where was his father when he needed the man the most? In his haste to get away from Potter and his devil spawns he tripped over the bedcover and hit his head. Everything went black._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco opened his eyes and came face to face with Madam Pomphrey. "ARGHHHH!"

"Do calm down Mr. Malfoy." The mediwitch said.

Ignoring her, he jumped from the bed and ran to the nearest mirror. It showed a seventeen year old teenage boy. Draco almost cried in relief. Thank Merlin, it was only a nightmare! However, he was so traumatized by it. For the next few weeks he would pale or bolt at the mere mention of Potter's name.

When curious students asked Harry what he had done to cause Malfoy to behave so strangely, the Boy Who Lived only shrugged and said that maybe Malfoy had hit his head too hard during Quidditch game. Besides that, why would people ask him about Malfoy? Who was he to know what was the ferret was thinking?

**Author's Note: **

Hi! It's me again. As always thanks to all of you who reviewed. It has been quite long since the last time I updated this story. Anyway I have seen the statistic of the reader and I think it's really awesome that people from all over the world read my stories.


End file.
